Tales of Another Life
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: A series of One-Shots set around my Twilight Supernatural universe, centered around everyones favorite wolf Sam and his vampire brother Dean.
1. Discovery

A bunch of One Shots from the universe of 'Crossing Paths' and 'A Not so Perfect Escape' which don't quite fit in with my writing, but hopefully answer a few questions. This first one in fact, was a chapter for 'Crossing Paths' which I took out because it didn't quite fit.

Oh, and don't worry. I am still writing 'A Not so Perfect Escape' These are just ideas which wouldn't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. But if I did, you can bet this would be what happened.

Title: Discovery

Summary: How Sam's perfect hiding spot was accidently uncovered.

----------

When asked later, Jo admitted that she couldn't remember how she first came to be standing in that small corner shop overlooking the beach on the small Indian reservation of La Push. She could remember that she was very angry. Almost uncontrollably so.

Almost, yes. But not out of control. Jo was a relatively young vampire, but she was also a hunter. She had seen firsthand, the kind of destruction which tended to follow vampires in their first few years of un-life and she had no intention to copy her wayward brethren, epically if the dangers included catching the eye of the local hunter.

Standing in the far corner of the small shop, Jo found herself staring out at the sea, her mind many miles away, back where it had all started.

Hindsight is 20/20. Jo had often heard the phrase. It was one her mother tended to favour. And sadly, since hindsight was 20/20, then foresight was blind. Jo wished she hadn't been so blind that day, when she had casually let a monster into her apartment, simply because he wore the face of Dean Winchester. Her friend.

Dean had been acting slightly off that day. Jumpy, almost like he was waiting for danger to spring from the walls. Sam hadn't been with him. That should have been Jo's first clue. Every time she tangled with the Winchesters, both brothers were side by side, like some magic glue keeping the two together. Dean on his own was a worry.

Jo had however, pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she invited the man who had protected her like an older brother into her small apartment. That was when she made her second mistake. She turned her back on him.

Chatting away, Jo had walked around her living room, intent on showing Dean some of the small objects she had come across in her short career.

Dean to his credit, had waited until she was holding a relatively harmless piece of weaponry before he struck, his full weight driving her to the ground as sharp fangs ripped into her neck.

Jo couldn't remember much else of that day, as the pain drove every sane thought from her mind, but she did remember the eyes, red-gold in colour, staring into her soul as a voice whispered above her. "I'm sorry"

Jo couldn't say she hated Dean for what he had done to her. Sure, she resented him. He had taken her life away from her. But hate him...No. She couldn't do that. How could anyone hate Dean for what he was doing? He was protecting his family. Jo was part of his family, and it took the bite of a vampire to realise that she always had been.

But just because she was part of the family, didn't mean she had to hang around with them on their futile hunt for their wayward family member.

She had to credit Sam. He was incredibly hard to find, when he didn't want to be found.

A loud laugh echoed through the small room, drawing Jo out of her thoughts. Quickly, she scanned her surroundings, looking for danger. A young woman behind the counter was staring at her, almost questioningly, but Jo ignored her as she spotted two young men. They were both huge, over six feet tall and really wide shoulders. In fact, they both looked like they bench pressed cars for fun. They both had dark hair, cut almost military short, and the light brown skin of the local natives. They were both wearing t-shirts and shorts with looked wrong, given the dark clouds outside.

Jo watched them for a few moments before the smell hit her. The undeniable stench of dog. Jo almost gagged before she managed to control herself. One of the men looked up at her.

Jo quickly looked away, but not quickly enough. Had she been able to sleep, those eyes would have forever haunted her. The eyes of the supernatural.

A moment passed the speed of a year before the man looked away. The sound of laughter echoed through the room once again as one of the men pulled the door open and exited the building.

Trying to keep at a normal speed, Jo walked to the door and watched as the two men walked down to the beach and out of sight. Her mind raced at a million miles an hour, quite a feat for a vampire, as she analysed the situation. Something supernatural was in La Push. The hunter inside her screamed to follow, to destroy.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Jo slipped out of the shop and followed the stench down the street and onto the sand. A few tourists had braved the cold and rain and where trying to set up a picnic on the sand. The shriek of children's laughter almost drowned out the crash of the waves. Jo ignored all of this, following the scent to the edge of the trees. After a quick check of her surroundings, Jo climbed up the nearest tree.

Following the scent, Jo made her way into the forest, only stopping when the trees gave way to a clearing. In the middle, someone had set up a camp fire. A table stood at the far edge, filled with enough food to feed a large crowed. Way more then was there. Jo did a quick head count. Six men, all with the same smell, and three women, one a toddler. The group where talking loudly. Two of the men (Not the same as in the shop) were wrestling. There was a roar of laughter as one of the fighters pinned his opponent. He glanced up, smiling.

"Sam!" he called.

The noise died down as everyone in the clearing turned to look in the same direction. From her perch, Jo could hear the crash of leaves under foot. Shadows parted as two people walked into the clearing. One of them was a young woman, quite pretty if you ignored the scars running down one side of her face.

Jo glanced over at the other figure. If she were human, she would have stopped breathing. Stepping into the light was none other than Sam Winchester. The missing member of her family.

Once the shock had died, Jo found herself studying him in more depth. Impossible as it may seem, Sam looked taller, stronger. His hair was shorter then Jo had ever seen it. He looked healthier, happier, normal. Nothing about him suggested a Hunter.

As Jo watched, Sam began to mingle with the group, talking and laughing and accepting High Fives. Jo closed her eyes and listened to the voice. There was no question anymore. That man down in the clearing was Dean's missing brother.

Jumping lightly from the tree, Jo hit the ground without making a sound. Turning her back to the clearing, she broke into a run. Her mind was racing, she needed to inform Dean as soon as possible. Lilith was still after Sam and could easily destroy him. For all Jo knew, the demon bitch already knew where the hunter was and was poised to strike. She had little time.

Jo had no way of knowing that her information would only serve to destroy the only normality Sam Winchester had ever known.

----------

So, that was my first one shot. Hopefully more will soon follow. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Normal

Another little story based in my universe.

Title: Normal

Summary: Sam's first taste of normality comes with his first cliff dive.

----------

Suicide.

Sam would have been the first to admit that he had a better understanding of the concept then most. Hell, he had seen the end result of many suicides. The sad creatures produced from the simple act of taking their own lives.

So why on earth was he standing on the edge of a cliff, preparing to jump?

Glancing down, Sam could see the waves crash into the sharp rocks below, the force of the water creating a thick white foam.

Quickly, Sam looked away before the vertigo hit. He swallowed before turning to face his audience.

Both Paul and Jared were watching him, waiting for him to make his move. As if realising he was nervous, Jared gave him a quick smile. Paul on the other hand laughed.

"Not going to chicken out on us are ya?" he called.

Sam glared at him, but inside he was smiling. Maybe it was a Winchester thing, but Sam had never been able to back down from a dare. Even one as crazy as cliff diving.

Being the new guy in town didn't help. If anything, it gave people more rights to pressure someone. Especially if they had Sam's back story.

As it was, he was Sam Uley, the wayward son of Levi Uley, finally returning home after living with his mother, a tourist who had got more then she bargained for during a holiday in La Push over twenty years ago.

The reservation elders had backed up the story, some even spinning tales of meeting Sam as a youngster. They had made him the returning child, who had seen the error of his ways.

They were all careful to avoid the truth.

The truth of Sam Winchester, the demon hunter cursed by fate to carry the death of his mother on his shoulders, to fight the creatures only found in nightmares, to abandon his own brother.

Sam sighed. He had fought dangerous murderous creatures and lived, and here he was, afraid to jump off a cliff. Hell, he had done things like this before. Hadn't he once jumped from the second floor balcony into a pool to save a drowning girl from a dissatisfied spirit? Hadn't he jumped into a lake haunted by a little boy who wanted nothing more than to drown anyone connected to his death? Hadn't he climbed onto a plane which he knew was going to crash?

Sam thought back to those moments, remembering the warm feeling of adrenalin pumping through his system, forcing him on. For a second, he longed to recapture that feeling, the feeling which only came when a life was in danger.

Without even realising it, Sam had taken two steps backwards, away from the ledge. Then he turned and flashed a smile at both Jared and Paul. They were nice. Sam could see that in time, they could be really good friends. And they were normal. Having friends who didn't die was normal. Cliff Diving was normal, in a weird way. A normal life. It was something Sam had always wanted. Now he was been offered it, through his uncle, through his friends, through the elders of the reservation. And Sam was going to take it. He only hoped to live that long.

Pushing everything from his mind, Sam stared at the horizon, took a deep breath and ran towards the edge.

If only he lived long enough, he might have a normal life.

----------

I know, I know. This piece is messed up. I just wanted to get into the mind of a hunter and have a look around. Hopefully I managed to show what was going on in Sams mind for all those years. After all, in the show all Sam wants is a normal life. And before the Wolf thing, he would have had it.


	3. Dreams

Ok, I was looking through my hard drive the other day and found the workings for this idea. After meddling with it this morning, I decided to post it as a thank you to all the good people out there who took an interest in these mini fics. You guys are the best.

Title: Dreams

Summary: Sam has a dream. But what is dream and what is reality?

----------

It was hard to say how Sam knew he was dreaming. The wet earth under his feet was soft and slightly warm, the smell of rain drifting on the wind around him. Yet Sam knew, without looking around that he was dreaming.

It was not like his normal dreams either. Normally Sam dreamt about ghosts and demons and the deaths of those he loves. Those were the bad nights. Even good nights were not like this.

He was standing, barefoot in a small clearing. Rain was dripping lightly through the trees, making everything damp but not soaked.

Everything was a light brown in colour, completely different from the green forests which he had spent the last half a year making his home. Even the leaves on the trees and the moss on the rocks. Even the giant wolf standing only a few metres away from him, smelling the ground was brown.

Sam watched, fascinated, as the wolf circled, like it was looking for something. It wasn't the type of wolf Sam was use to. A shiny, thick coat of fur over a strong and well fed body. It was an animal in its prime.

From somewhere off to his left, a twig snapped. The wolf glanced towards the sound and Sam felt his own head turning, ignoring the tiny part of his brain which was always on guard. The hunter inside him which was telling him he couldn't have heard that sound. His human ears were not good enough.

Managing to regain control of his neck, Sam turned back to the wolf. It had also turned, this time to gaze at him. Its yellow eyes studied him carefully. Sam was struck by those eyes. The clear intelligence which was so very human shone through. It was something Sam had never seen in an animal.

The wolf was the first to break the gaze, turning its head to the sound and trotting towards the edge of the clearing. Then it stopped and looked back at Sam, waiting for him. Ignoring the hunter in him, Sam took a step towards the creature.

Once certain that Sam was following, the wolf once again turned and headed off through the trees. This was how the odd couple continued through the forest. The wolf running ahead before stopping just within Sams sights and waiting for the hunter to catch up.

Sam had lost track on the time (Is there time in a dream world?) when the wolf climbed up a small rise in the earth and stopped, crouching down. After a few afterthoughts, Sam climbed up next to the wolf, reasoning that since it hadn't attacked him yet, it might not attack him at all.

Movement in the clearing below drew Sams eyes away from the wolf at his side. There were people down there. Three of them were men, dressed in the old style of the native Indians of the reserve. Sam had seen pictures of his grandfather dressed in the exact same style. The others in the clearing were dressed in clothes that Sam could only describe as old fashioned. Two men and a woman, dressed in clothes Sam had never seen outside of a ghost or a crappy tv show.

The two groups were talking, the leader of the latter group looked calm, if a little disappointed. The three natives all looked on edge. Sam wasn't close enough to hear the conversation and was beginning to wonder how close he could get to the two groups without being noticed when the wolf beside him growled. It was a low, warning growl, as if the animal had guessed Sams plan. Sam froze, glancing over at the wolf, which was watching him again.

A flicker in the corner of Sams eyes forced him to once again turn to the clearing. The old fashioned group had disappeared, leaving just the natives, who were glancing around the clearing, almost like they were waiting for someone.

Beside him, the wolf moved. Sam ignored it, believing that the animal was just shaking the rain out of its coat or something. Some normal, dog like behaviour. What he didn't expect was the hand on his shoulder.

Sam spun around, cursing himself for not being aware of his surroundings. A hand reached out and grabbed his arm, effectively holding him in place. Crouching beside him in the dirt where the wolf had been only seconds before, was a man. He was another native, with clear brown eyes and a kind face. A face which Sam immediately recognised.

"Levi Uley" Sam whispered, staring at his late grandfather. The man smiled before standing up, pulling Sam along with him.

Now Sam could look in awe at Levi. The man was a huge presence. He was taller than Sam and a lot stronger. Levis hand was still wrapped around Sams arm, and Sam was sure that if he tried to pull away, he was likely to end up with a broken shoulder long before Levi felt the need to release him. Therefore, Sam was powerless to stop Levi from pulling him down into the clearing, towards the others who were now watching them with interest.

When they reached the group, Levi released Sam, giving him a small push towards another man. Sam stumbled on the slippery ground but managed to keep his balance as the group circled him. The man standing in front of him was taller even the Levi, his presence suggested he was the leader. The leader looked Sam up and down, almost like he was looking for something. Then, he met Sam's eyes and grinned.

Without breaking eye contact, he said something in a language Sam couldn't understand. From behind him, Levi replied with one word. A word the young hunter did understand.

"Sam"

The leader nodded and took a step towards Sam. Sam stood his ground, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. He was surrounded, with no chance of escape.

Suddenly, the leader reached over and placed his hand on Sam's chest. Sam started, but managed not to move as the leader said something to him in the odd language. Then, the leader used his free hand to poke at Sams right shoulder, before pulling his t-shirt sleeve up. The leader studied his shoulder before nodding. Sam glanced over to see what had caught the man's attention and stated. There was a tattoo on his shoulder. A swirl of dark ink, like many of the old native tattoos he had seen on his uncle's friends. Sam knew he didn't have a tattoo like that and faintly wondered how the hell it had gotten there. But his musing was short lived.

The leader released his sleeve and took a step back before pointing at his own shoulder. Sam stared. The man had the exact same tattoo on his shoulder. Quickly, Sam glanced at the men to his left and right. Again, the same tattoo. Sam didn't even need to turn around to know that Levi also had the mark. Instead, he once again faced the leader of the group who was smiling at him. Quickly, the leader pressed his finger against his own shoulder.

"Wolf" he said.

A howl rang through the clearing as the ground started to move. Sam tried to remain standing as the world began to spin and fade into dark. Then, only the howl remained.

Sam opened his eyes and blinked in the light of his room. His neck hurt, and it took a few moments for Sam to realise the cause. He was not lying in his bed as he had first believed but rather, leaning his head against the small desk in the corner of his room. Memories of the day flooded through his brain. It was a Sunday and he had spent most of the morning on the beach with Paul and Jarred, playing a rather violent game of football. Then, he had taken the short walk back to his uncle's home for lunch and decided to read in the afternoon before a night out with his friends.

Sometime during his reading session, he must have fallen asleep, his head resting on the book like a pillow.

Gingerly, Sam sat up and glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the small clock on his bedside table. It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Sam had only been home for an hour. Asleep for less than half an hour. Yawning, Sam stretched and tried to regain feeling in his muscles. He glanced down at his book. Then he stopped. Picking up the book, he stared at it, a cold feeling entering his gut.

The book was an old text, one of the many his uncle owned. Sam had picked it because of its information on the legends of the Quileute Tribe. The very tribe that was part of Sams family.

Sam remembered he had been reading about the spirit of the wolf, the guardian of the tribe, when he had fallen asleep. The hand draw picture was a testament of that, showing men and wolves mingling together. But there was a detail in the picture which Sam hadn't noticed before. The tattoo on the mens shoulders.

Quickly, Sam pushed aside his sleeve, half expecting to see the tattoo on his own shoulder. He breathed a sigh, half of relief and half of disappointment as he uncovered the bare skin.

Someone knocked at his door. Sam jumped before turning to see his uncle standing by the open door, giving him a strange look.

"Sam, are you alright son?" Levi asked.

Sam nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, once again turning to the book. Levi nodded a little reluctantly and headed back to the kitchen.

Quickly, Sam stood up and retrieved his coat. Pulling it on, he exited the room and headed to the front door.

"I'm going out." He called, knowing his uncle would hear him as he pulled the door closed behind him. Then he turned to the forest and began to run.

From his place in the kitchen, Levi watched Sam disappear into the trees and shook his head. The council had warned him about this, ever since they realised the potential in Sam, but he had hoped that his nephew would have at least a few more months of normality. Shaking his head, Levi turned back to his work, knowing very well that whatever happened, Sam would be strong enough to deal with it.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Levi learned the truth of his fears. Sam phased for the first time that very night.

----------

Well, that's another quick story from me. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	4. Loss

Title: Loss

Summary: Dean Winchester has a plan.

----------

Dean couldn't remember much of his turning, other than the violent pain and mind numbing terror of what he was becoming. He didn't remember his brother, desperately trying to keep him awake, keep him fighting the poison spreading through his blood stream. He didn't remember the panic driven dash to Bobbys home or the raised voices of the argument as his beloved brother and his great friend argued over whether he should live or die. He couldn't remember the loud bang which echoed through the small house as Sam slammed the door and retreated, running from his responsibility. He never heard the scrap of metal on metal as Bobby prepared the knife to put an end to Dean Winchesters life. He had no clue about the sounds of footsteps as Bobby made his way to the room. In fact, the first thing Dean remembered of his new life was the taste of blood, warm and rich in his mouth.

He remembered pulling the substance from an unknown source while a small part of his brain, the part that had always been Dean Winchester and not a vampire, tried to piece together what was happening. He remembered the wave of horror which hit him when he finally realised that the source of blood was not from an unknown but from Bobby. He remembered realising he was killing his friend, his adopted uncle.

Dean blinked at the urge to both continue and stop, the fight with himself to let Bobby go, to try and save when his hunger was so great, it almost blinded him, making him dumb.

Forcefully, Den pulled away, trying desperately to ignore the hunger as Bobby lay on the ground, struggling to breath, the knife he had brought up to destroy Dean embedded in the floor near him.

Slowly, the new vampire climbed to his feet, feeling very off balanced as he searched the small room with new eyes, trying to remember while the memories of his past life were so fuzzy, trying not to be distracted by the newness of life around him.

What did you do for vampire bites?

Dean grasped at the faint memory, of someone telling him the answer long ago. Someone called John Winchester. Someone called dad. The memory had hit him like a wave, flooding his brain with images and people. There was something important in the memories, something he needed to do.

Dean ignored the strange needs inside him, as he stumbled through the house, knocking a small bag to the ground. Objects spilt to the ground. Quickly, he glanced at the clutter. A bag of salt had hit the ground and exploded, making a soft landing for the other objects. Glass bottles rolled around, failing to spill.

Dean picked one up and studied it, amazed at how quickly his brain recognised it as an infusion of rosemary and vinegar. Another was recognised as lambs blood, another was powdered bone. All the bottles were familiar to Dean. He had used all of them before.

The largest bottle was also the most difficult to reach, having rolled into the shadows of Bobbys cabinet. Dean reached under the cabinet for it and managed to grab it, studying it. It was holy water.

What do you do for vampire bites?

Dean remembered the answer. You cleaned it out with holy water. The holy water was like a anti-venom, breaking down the poison from a vampire bite, stopping the change. However, it would only work for a short while before the poison became too concentrated in the blood stream. After which the holy water would have no effect on either poison or vampire.

Dean scooped up the bottle and stumbled back to where Bobby lay. Pulling the cap off, he prepared to clean the wound, saving Bobby from fate. He stopped.

Dean had lost a lot of people in his short life. His mother and father. Friends and people he didn't even know. Hell, he even lost his baby brother. Too many had died.

Dean glanced down at Bobby. If he cured him, what would happen? Bobby would go back to hunting, protecting people like he always did. But how long did he really have. Days? Months? Years?

Sooner or later, all those creatures which Bobby had spent his life trying to destroy would catch up to him. And Dean will have lost someone else.

In his human form, Dean had never tried to think of the end, of a death which would come to them all. But now that death had come to him, had passed him by and left him changed, maybe for the worst, or maybe for the better.

Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to lose anyone ever again.

Which force which only a vampire could manage, Dean opened the window and threw the bottle out into the yard.

Then he proceeded to wrap Bobbys prone form in a blanket before heading to the kitchen. The white wall was almost blinding in the setting sun. Dean stared at it as his plan took shape in his mind. Then, he grinned. Catching his targets would be tricky, they were all skilled hunters and use to the dangers which he presented but for Dean, time was on his side. He would track down his friends and then his family.

As Dean began his list, printed in big letters on the wall for whoever was unfortunate enough to find it, he swore to himself with every fibre of his being. He would never face another loss again.


End file.
